Perfect Nightmare
by Joukaa Saikuron
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are best friends. One day Rukia meets another guy and thinks she has fallen in love with him. Will Ichigo accept this when she asks him to be her maid of honor? Can he stop the wedding in time? IchiRuki AU Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Ok this is one of my first fan fictions so it might not be good so im still an amateur. I love aus so im making one. Review plz it makes me all warm and fluffy inside. So this is based off of the movie ****Made of Honor (****for those of you who havent seen the movie I recommend seeing it its awesome and really funny). Ill probably start making other aus of my other ideas I have over winter vacation. yea I got lots of ideas all stored up in my tiny-bad-at-social-studies brain! K so heres the full summary. Oh and before that I want u to know that its not all gonna be based on the movie and theres no lemons. I don't do lemons. Only make out scenes and such.**

**Summary****:** Ichigo is a care-free man who gets all the girls a guy could want. Rukia has been his best friend since high school. When she leaves for America, he's worried that he's starting to have feelings for her. When he accepts to be the maid of honor at her wedding with another man, will he be able to stop the wedding and confess his feelings for her? IchiRuki AU

**oh yea I forgot a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or made of honor and all that crap yadda yadda. If I owned bleach it wouldnt be as good and ichigo and rukia would be together**

++++++ ~ ++++++ Ichigo's POV

It was 6:00 am and all I wanted to do was sleep. Rukia had woken me up so I could drive her to work. She had been called in on late notice because two people called off. They called her in and now I have to drive her. I hated that. Usually she would take the bus to Starbucks but she claimed that it was too dark to wait for the bus. Rukia is sitting next to me in my silver Suzuki XL-7, and I take this chance as an opportunity to look at her, as there's a red light. She's wearing a white button-up shirt with black pants-her uniform. She has her green apron in her hands with her name tag on it and the Starbucks logo. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail. I can tell she didn't have time to brush her hair and actually get ready. She caught me staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She says, and quite rudely might I add. I look into her violet eyes and turn around facing the road like nothing happened.

"Just admiring. Like you're anything to look at anyway." I said sarcastically, while I reached into my Jolly Ranchers bag on the armrest in between us, hurriedly looking for a blue one before the light turned green. The blue ones are my favorite. Rukia likes the fruit punch flavor. The light turned green as I still continued my search for the blue candy.

"It's the passion mix bag, stupid. The blue ones aren't in there if you can't see." Rukia said as she pointed at the bag where it stated '_Passion Mix: Fruit Punch, Strawberry, Peach, Raspberry, Orange_'. Obviously she knew I was looking for the blue one.

"Whatever. Shut up." I gave my lame comeback while, unknowingly, pulling out a fruit punch Jolly Rancher. Rukia immediately took it from my hands and pulled it out of its wrapper. I glanced at her as she popped it into her mouth. Sadly, I gave up on my search for the blue Jolly Rancher.

I sighed while thinking, _Just a couple more blocks until I can go back home to my comfy, warm bed_ _and go back to sleep. Stupid Rukia making me get up just for this..._

As I continued to drive I couldn't wait to go back home. Starbucks was just around the block. Rukia already started unbuckling her seatbelt as I was pulling over by the curb. "See ya!" She called as she opened the car door and ran off.

"Whatever..." I tiredly replied, even though she was far from hearing. I watched as her figure disappeared into Starbucks. I waited there for a little while thinking back on how we met. All I can remember was it was in our first year of high school. We used to fight all the time. It used to annoy me like hell. I don't remember how we exactly started becoming good friends, but whatever. I started to drive back to my house. I was trying so hard to remember how two people that hated- no despised each other, could become the best of friends. Yea, that was me and Rukia. The bestest of friends. We're so close that my perverted dad acts as if she's part of the family, and so does my two little sisters, Yuzu and Karin. They're fraternal twins, both 18. Me and Rukia are both 22.

Rukia has an older brother. His name is Byakuya. He hates me. I just dislike him. Rukia says hate is a strong word. Whatever. Her older sister, Hisana, died when she was younger. Rukia told me what happened to her in college. I can't remember at the moment because I wasn't paying attention. I regret that. She looked so sad that I couldn't keep my mind to focus. We never brought the subject up again. I don't mind really. Outside of her and Byakuya, I'm the only other one that knows about Hisana. Oh yea, I forgot about this one other dude. He knows about Hisana, too. Rukia used to date him through high school. His name was Kaien. She called him Kaien-dono, though. I called him 'Trash'. I hated that guy. She used to talk about him all the time. _"Kaien-dono this! Kaien-dono that!"_ He broke up with Rukia. It was right before the day we graduated college. He was a year older than the both of us. I don't really know what happened to him though. I should ask Rukia....

I finally made it back home. I'm so glad. Now I can sleep. As I pull up into the garage of my house, I can't help but let a smirk play at my lips, as I think about going back to my bed and sleeping peacefully, once again. I open the door to my car and step out.

_Man, I need to clean this place up..._ I think as I look at my surroundings of the garage. Usually Rukia would clean up the garage for me. I step out of the garage and take a deep breath of the fresh air outside (It's a garage where its outside of the house). I walk along the sidewalk, waving to our neighbor, Kenpachi and his adopted daughter, Yachiru, as they were going back inside their house. I'm guessing that Kenpachi just got back from picking her up from school. I faked a smile. I hate smiling. I headed into the house while throwing the car keys onto my coffee table.

Kenpachi and Yachiru are our across-the-street neighbors. Rukia sometimes babysits Yachiru for extra money. I think the both of them are crazy. Kenpachi has this eye-patch. He creeps me out. And he has bells in his hair. Rukia told me that Yachiru put them in. I think he's just a gay maniac. When I told her that, Rukia hit, or rather, punched me. She hits me all the time. It's not funny. That shit hurts!

I headed for my bedroom next. I was already counting sheep. I smirked once more. I opened up the door to my room. Rukia sometimes sleeps over. I think about Rukia way too damn much. Now it's time for bed. I plopped down on my bed before looking at the alarm clock that read 7:00 am. I could at least have another hour of rest. Wrong! As soon as I was about to go back to sleep my cell phone was ringing its ringtone of the song "Stand In the Rain". I chose that song because it reminds me of Rukia.. I love Rukia. Not in _that_ kind of way. In a friendly way.

I reached my arm over on the night stand where my cell phone was. I picked it up and put it right in front of my face with my eyes half closed. It read **'Rukia'**

_Not again..._

**A/N: ok I know this is short but its just the prologue. Its so u know everything and like things that r going on and more about the characters. Ok so I really want you to review so one reason y u should review is......pairings are on request. Ok so the main pairing is ichiruki but LET ME KNOW WHAT OTHER PAIRINGS YOU WANT!!! I like hitsuhina but if u like matsuhitsu or something ill consider it. So review and tell me what pairings u like and I might just put it in the story. And ull get something....cookies....chocolate chip.....I've been craving cookies lately. I only have one final pairing and I want this to be multipaired. Um I needed to tell the readers something else but cant remember...**

**Review!!!!!!!!  
**


	2. A letter

1**A/N: Thanks to **TiRaMiSuLoVeR **for reviewing and requesting TWO pairings. She suggested I put hitsuhina and ishihime! I like those pairings too so I will put them in! Well ill try. I didnt notice how short the last chapter was. Sorry guys u know its hard making long chapters. Not sure how to spell kuukaku hope its right! In japan, mcdonalds is called wcdonalds cuz mcdonalds wont let them copy thier restaurant so they just replace m with w! I wont do that tho just in case some ppl who don't read this wont understand.**

**Disclaimer: dont own bleach** **or anything and blah blah yada yada!**

++++++ ~ ++++++ Rukia's POV

When I arrived at Starbucks, I immediately saw my boss, Kuukaku. She was kind of mean, but I didn't really mind her. I walked up to her as she caught my eye.

"Well I see you came. Thanks for coming on such short notice..." She trailed off as she observed my appearance. My hair was a mess and she knew the troubles I had gone through to try and make it here as fast as I could. I barely brushed my teeth. My breathe probably stunk so I tried to keep my mouth closed.

She continued to talk, "...but we have enough people now. Ganju came and is filling in for the two who couldn't show up. Sorry 'bout that, but you can leave and go back to rest. You look a mess!" It was kind of rude of her to say that last part, but I just ignored her comment.

Ganju is Kuukaku's little brother. He doesn't like me much, but he has his reasons as to why. They had another brother, but he passed away recently. Ganju took off for two weeks because of that. He was really depressed. Today is his first day coming back. Their other brother's name was...Kaien.

_Kaien-dono..._

I mentally shook my head to get rid of the depressing thoughts of Kaien-dono.

I snapped back to reality, realizing that Kuukaku was still standing in front of me. She was just looking at me as if thinking '_Why is she still standing there?'_

"Oh, ok then. I guess I'll just go then." I said to Kuukaku. I began to turn around to walk away.

"Oh and before I forget your night shift tomorrow!" Kuukaku yelled to me. I waved a hand behind me, letting her know I heard her.

As I stepped out of Starbucks, I pulled out my cell phone. I walked along the streets, heading to any fast food restaurant I could find nearest to me. I dialed Ichigo's number. He's on my speed dial, but I always forget until I dial the last digit in his cell number, which I memorized by heart.

I put up the phone to my ear. I spotted a McDonald's and headed inside. Ichigo waited for four rings until he finally picked up. He was probably trying to sleep and I was disturbing him...again.

"What now!?" His furious tone answered. I moved to the back of the line.

"I need you to pick me up." I said, unfazed by his rudeness. I moved up the line, trying to hurry.

"Well too damn bad." That time he didn't shout. I can tell he's tired now. Almost to the front...

"Please Ichigo. I never ask you to do anything for me." I said teasingly. He does things for me all the time. An example would be this morning.

He waited a while before replying, "Fine. Pick you up at Starbucks?" I was second in line.

"No I'm at Mickey D's. I gotta go I'm in line. Come by in half an hour, k?" I hung up as I reached the front counter. I smiled politely at the man.

"Can I take your order?" He gave a polite smile back. Why do people ask 'Can I take your order' when your in line. What else would you be there for?

I thought about what I wanted to order. I usually think about that in line, but I was too busy talking to Ichigo.

"I'll have a large fry, a Big Mac, and two medium Cokes." I ordered what Ichigo usually gets. Except I got two Cokes. One for me and one for him when he gets here.

"Do you want it to go?" He said to me.

"No thank you, I'll eat here." I said. I told Ichigo to come in half an hour so it didn't really matter.

"Sure thing." He said to me before he repeated my order to the workers in the back. He turned back around to me. I handed him a twenty dollar bill. He smiled as he put the cash in the register and gave me my change back.

"Please wait to the side. I can take the next customer, please!" He yelled the last part to the person behind me as I moved to the side. I watched the workers in the back working, while the guy next to me ordered his food.

My thoughts drifted as I watched the people get my order.

I started to think about that art contest I entered a week ago. There was a contest for amateur artists. I seen a poster hanging up in Starbucks about it when I was working. You had to paint a landscape and send it in to the address written on the paper ad. I decided to enter since I love to draw. I don't usually paint, though, just sketch or draw random things. My favorite thing to draw are bunnies. I entered a painting that had Ichigo in it. It was Ichigo walking along snowy streets, passing up random stores. In the scene it was sunny, which complimented Ichigo's orange hair, even though it was still lightly snowing. What inspired me to draw this was that one time I was walking with Ichigo on a day that looked exactly like the painting. Ichigo liked the painting but he said there was one small problem. He didn't like that he was in it. He argued with me not to enter it, but I did anyway. The winner gets a trip to America for six weeks.

I continued to think about the painting. My order finally came. I looked at the receipt to check if they got everything, which they did. I picked up the tray and sat at a table that had two chairs at it. Usually Ichigo and I take the booth, but they'd probably yell at me because I don't think only one person is able to sit at the booth by themself.

So anyway, I sat down and began to eat. I took a bite of a french fry first. It was warm and delicious. I ate a few more fries before taking a bite of the Big Mac. I don't really like them too much, but I was hungry. When Ichigo orders this all the time, I order different meals each time. He'll usually steal some of my food.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I wiped my mouth with the yellow napkin before turning around.

I turned half around, and saw that it was Ichigo.

_Well, speak of the devil..._ I thought.

"What are you doing here? I said come in half an hour, didn't I?" I said. I didn't mind he was here. I actually would rather enjoy his company.

He shrugged his shoulders, as he began to sit down across from me, "I was bored. I decided I'd come. Why did you order that?" He started to take the other Coke I saved for him. He assumed it was his, even though it was.

I ignored him. I noticed he put something down on the table when he sat down, "What's that?" I picked it up.

"It's the mail. It has your name on it." He took a sip of his soda, and took one of my fries.

I opened it up and began to read it.

**A/N: find out wat it is in the next chappie. Im trying to hurry up and get the plot moving along but its hard with all this random stuff in it. Special thanks to reviewers: dealuvsanime, Zaraawwrr, and TiRaMiSuLoVeR. Thanks for reviewing! did I promise to give u cookies? I think I did. -checks pockets- nope cant find any. -wipes cookie crumbs off face- mustve misplaced em...**


End file.
